The Secret Circle
by MsKrystalRae
Summary: Ally is a witch and is dating school bad boy Ricky Underwood. She is currently having a mini battle with other witch Grace Bowman. But everything escalates quickly when the new cousins arrive, Austin Moon and Amy Jergens. Who are aslo witches. They not only stir up trouble in the witch community, but in Ally and Ricky's relationship as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Aly's Pov:**

"Ricky stop!" I squeal, as he kisses the ticklish spot on my neck. "Why should I?" Ricky asks mischievously. I pull away laughing. "Because you're tickling me!" I exclaim laughing. "You know you love me." He says before he pecks me on the lips. "Mmm. I do." I mumble before kissing him again. "Gag! Can you love birds please keep it in your pants!" One of my best guy friends, Griffon, says as he sits down. "Stop being so jealous Griffon. No one likes someone so green." Ricky says playfully. "Wow Ricky you actually sounded smart for once." Griffon says shocked as he opened his salad. I laugh. "Why is it so shocking that I can be smart?" Ricky says hurt. "Ricky smart?" My BFF, Trish, questions while sitting next to Griffon. "I highly doubt that." Trish's boyfriend, Dez, agrees with her. "You guys are fucked up." Ricky says sadly. "Awe you poor baby." I say fake sadly, and kiss his check. "Do you think I'm smart babe?" He asks me with his puppy dog eyes. "Ye- no." We all laugh and start eating again. **(A/N: If you couldn't tell already, they're in lunch) ** Every thing's great. Until I see Grace Bowman and her clique walking towards our table. Now I know your probably wondering why am I bothered that Grace Bowman is coming to my table. Well let me start from the beginning. I'm a witch. Yeah I know weird, but whatever. Anyways I found out my powers in the sixth grade. Which is the same time Grace discovered hers, and according to the urban legends we are meant to be blood sisters, but the thing is I hate her. She's annoying. To upbeat. Always happy, but that's only to the outsiders. Once you get to know her she's a manipulative, phsycotic, bitch. Who will stand at nothing to get what she wants. She dresses in these bright clothes that convince everyone she's completely innocent, but I know what she's really like. The worst part is that she has gotten the rest of the witches to follow her lead. Ricky obviously felt me stiffen, so he draped his arm over my shoulder. I flashed him a quick smile. "Good afternoon Ally, and good afternoon Ally's friends." She so cheerfully that my ears almost started bleeding. "Hi Grace." I mumble while shoving a carrot stick into my mouth. "How are you doing?" She asks sitting down infront of me, slightly shoving Griffon. "Look Grace I know you don't really care how I'm doing, so why don't you tell me what you want." I snap. "Well there's no need to be so hasty. But you're right. There are two new students coming today, and I would like you to show them around. Not only that could you please bring them by the church tonight. They're new to town so they don't really know where it is." She says trying to get point across, while holding two brochures with a circle with random vines on the outside. I glared at her, and was about to say something, but Ricky beat me to the punch. "Why can't you do it Grace? To afraid to get some dirt under overly-priced manicured fingers." He says snarky. I turn around and grin at him. Grace's expression soon changes from her cheery grin to a deathly scowl. She leaned closer over the table and whispered, "Listen Ally I expect you to be there tonight, with the newcomers at hand. Or I swear that I'll make you regret it. They hold valuable information that the church could use." I lean forward too. "Listen Grace **Blow**man, I don't take orders from you or the church. Never have. Never will. But I will bring them to the church. Not because you asked me to, but because I know what happened to the town the last time you had one of your little hissy fits. But don't expect me to stay. I can't be to be locked in the same room with you for more than five minutes, before I'll ask one of the members to blow my head off." I threaten back. Her face forms back to the happy go lucky smile, and she sits up straight. "Great! I'll see you tonight!" She jumps off the bench and walks off with her entourage following behind. "Bitch." All five of us mumble. We continue to eat our food in silence, until we hear someone shout, "Newbies." We all turn around to see a boy and girl glaring at everybody. Oh this should be good.


	2. Chapter 2 What's your name?

**Ally's POV: **

Awe fresh meat think they can be hard. That's adorable. "Come on guys let's go introduce ourselves." We all stand up and make our way to the new pair. All eyes were on us. As we got closer I could finally get an actual clear image of what they looked like.

The girl was tall and had a small waist, but her abs showed through her plain white t-shirt. Abs? What kind of work out does she do. She paired the plain shirt with some holey dark skinny jeans, and just plain black chucks. I guess this girl wasn't big on going bold. She had her long light brown hair held in a ponytail. Her green-brown eyes shot a icy cold glare to us.

The boy wasn't much different. Him and his short blond hair and beautiful complection. He was wearing a white beater under a worn out leather jacket. He also wore holey jeans and chucks, but his were more beat up. What is up with them being so dark. I mean all the witches around here looked like they belonged in flowery field. Why are they so dark?

We finally reached them. "Hi I'm Ally Dawson, and I've been delivered with the honor of being you tour guide." I said in my most cheery voice. Trying my best to sound like Grace. We all tried to keep a straight a face, but failed terribly. We busted out laughing. The guy gave us a confused look, but the girl just rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Jeez girl has a bad attitude. "I'm sorry. I was trying to sound like a girl we know. Anyway these are my friends."

"Hi I'm Ricky Underwood. Ally's boyfriend." Ricky says draping his arm over my shoulder, sending a glare to Austin. I look over at the new boy and we locked eyes. His brown eyes look like they tell entire story. I break the gaze.

"Hi I'm Trish DeLa Rosa. I'm Ally's best friend." I notice the girl stiffen. What is up with these guys? "Hi I'm Dezmond Fisherman, but please call me Dez. I'm Trish's boyfriend. Also have any of you seen a turtle in a tutu around any where?" We all laugh at his weirdness, but the newbies don't. Do they not have a sense of humor? "Hello I'm Ally's gay best friend, Griffon Smith."

We all just stand there waiting for them to introduce themselves, but they never did. The whole cafeteria was still watching, but they still kept standing there. Staring us down. "Are you gonna tell us your freaking names or what?" Trish snapped. The girl's galre deepened. "Babe!" Dez exclaimed.

The boy stepped forward. "I'm Austin Moon, and that's my cousin Amy Juergens. We just moved here from New York." He said bored. The girl steped forward as well. "I can introduce myself Austin." She hissed. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Hi I'm Amy Juergens, and I don't fuck around." She said staring at Trish. She just laughed.

"Well since I am actually your real tour guide I need to talk to you guys for a little bit." I turned to my group and gave them the look that said, "Privately." They all nodded, and walked away. Ricky turned back around and gave me a searing kiss. We pulled away for air. He bent down to my ear level. "Just remember you're mine Miss. Dawson." He whispered huskily into my ear. "How could I ever forget?" I whispered back. He grinned kissed my check and walked off.

I turn back to the two who were staring after Ricky. Austin who was glaring at my boyfriend's back and Amy who was staring at him like she knew him.

"Well I think we should talk outside." I said snapping them out of their thoughts.

I lead them outside to the front of the school. I leaned forward so no one could hear. "Okay I know you guys are witches." I said getting straight to the point. Their eyes got big. "What are you even talk-" Austin tried to deny, but I cut him off. "Oh give it up. I know a witch when I see one, because I see one every time I look in the mirror." I whisper yell. "You're a witch too?" Amy asks surprised. "Yes, sadly. But that's not the point. The point is there is this group of witches in this town that are considered the 'church', and they want you in it. I'm supposed to be your escort to the meeting. And, no I'm not a member. I've declined them I don't know how many times, and I suggest you do too. They're a groups of freaks. Who want to take over the world, by summoning some type of demon. Whatever you do don't give them to much information, because that's what they want from you guys. Just give them your names and where your from and leave. Got it?" I said like I was in a hurry. They nod their heads.

"Good. I'll see you guys after sixth period, because I'm guessing you guys are gonna be skipping the rest of the day. Just meet me here when the final bell rings." I say, and walk back into the school. The weird thing is, I feel like that Austin and Amy weren't the only ones watching me.


	3. Chapter 3 Stressed

**Ricky's POV:**

I see Ally walk back into the cafeteria looking stressed. "I'll be back." I say to the group. She keeps rubbing her eyes. I grab her shoulders. "Baby. Baby what's wrong?" She stares at me with those giant doe eyes, and I know that we need to be somewhere more secluded if I want her to talk. I grab her hand, and drag her to the janitor's closet two halls over.

"What's up Alls?" I question. She rubs her eyes again. "It's the church. They're getting really close to summoning him. Not only that I could be the one delivering the last bit of information they need. I could be the cause for the end of the world." She exclaims. The group and I are the only ones who know that Ally's a witch, and we all intend to keep it that way.

"Well babe why do you HAVE to deliver them to the church?" I ask confused. "Because the church is making my life hell. Grace keeps bugging me. I've gotten into two fights just this week with some of the members. They already threatened to call the council about declining their offer to join, and to answer your next question every witch has to be apart of a group or they take away your powers in a very painful way." She knows me so well. I see the tears weal up in her eyes. She uses the sleeves of her blue and white striped sweater to wipe them away. I know she's crying, because that's what happened to her mom.

I remember the story very clearly. Her mom was a member of the church, but quit. She quit, because they began planning the destiny of the next generation and how they were going to summon the demon (Of which I can not name. Sorta like Voldemort). She quit not wanting her child to be destined to do evil things. Outraged the church called the council which is located in Salem, Oregon. One day when Penny (her mom) was walking home from work. She was kidnapped and taken to Oregon. May I remind you we live in Abbottstown, Pennsylvania.

A very small town. The population is only 1,010 people. Yeah like I said, a very small town.

Anyway, we live really far. So they took a private train, all the way to Oregon. They only fed her mashed up food every three days. She doesn't know how long she was on the train, but what she does know is that once she was escorted off the train she wanted to get back on. That's all she's told Ally, and Ally's is sixteen years old.

I tried to distract myself from crying sympathy tears by looking at what Ally was wearing. She was wearing that cute sweater that I love her in. Skinny jeans that hugged her just right, and her favorite brown ankle boots. I look at what I'm wearing. I'm just wearing some skinny jeans, black v-neck, and vans.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Ally sniffle. I couldn't help it. The soft part in me turned on, and I engulfed her in a hug. She cries a little into my chest before she leans up and kisses me.

"What was that for?" I ask surprised. "For just being the perfect boyfriend. And do you know what you get for being the perfect boyfriend?" She whispers the last part. I raise my eyebrow. "This. "She whispers so sexily, that my knees go weak. She crashes her lip onto mine so hard that I stumble backwards and hit the shelf knocking some toilet paper down.

I instantly kiss back. Soon her tongue is begging for entrance, and I have no problem letting her in. While our mouths are fighting for dominance I push her up against the wall behind her. We make the mop drop, but we don't care. I lift her up and set her on the cabinets that hold the cleaning supplies. I place my hands on her waist, and was about to start making my way up when the bell rang.

We pull apart. I look down and see I have a 'situation'. I groan, and she giggles. "You think this is funny." I say trying to adjust my 'situation'. "Just a little." She says still giggling, while fixing her hair in the mirror. We both laugh.

I go to open the door, but it's locked. Crap we're stuck. I jiggle the handle harder. "Here let me get it." Ally says. I step out of her way, and with a flick of her wrist the door opens smoothly.

"That's why I love having a witch as a girlfriend." I say grinning stupidly, as I go in for a kiss, but she backs away looking pissed.

"Oh so now you only date me, because I'm a witch?" She says angrily. OH SHIT! "N-no! T-that's not what I meant at all!" I say trying to save myself. She just starts laughing. The hell? "Baby of course I knew what you meant." She says innocently. She pecks me on the lips, and skips off to class.

Oh she's evil.


End file.
